A system is used which causes a server to store printing data received from a terminal and transmit a printing instruction based on the printing data to a predetermined printer.
As related art, a technique has been provided in which an information processing device stores jobs for which a holding period can be set, determines whether the holding period set for the job has elapsed or not, and if it is determined that the holding period has elapsed, delete the job for which the holding period has elapsed from a job storage unit.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-178908, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-105417, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-67028, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-237841.
When the server transmits a printing output request to a printer in response to receiving the printing output request including printing data and the like from a terminal, the printer stores the printing output request. The printer then prints based on the stored printing output request when the printer is made to perform a printing execution operation.
When a time-related deletion condition is set in the printing output request, the printing output request is deleted from the storage device of the printer when the time period set in the deletion condition has elapsed. If the time period set in the deletion condition is long, the accumulation load of the printer increases because there are multiple printing output requests stored in the storage device of the printer.
When the time period set in the deletion condition is short, there is a possibility that the printing output request to be printed has been deleted from the printer when a user or the like performs printing with the printer. When the printing output request is deleted, the user or the like is expected to use the terminal to perform the printing operation again. Therefore, the convenience of the user or the like is decreased.